Elsa's Gift
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Two years after Elsa's coronation, everything's going well, and Anna and Kristoff are considering tying the knot on happily ever. But when a deadly fever sweeps the country, happily ever after is put on hold. With Elsa's powers as the only thing stopping the people from dying, can Anna and Kristoff find a cure before it's too late?


**Elsa's Gift**

**Summary: **Two years after Elsa's coronation, Ariedelle is peaceful, Elsa's grown into her powers, and Anna and Kristoff are thinking of settling down. But when a plague fever sweeps through the country, happy plans are put on hold. With Elsa's power the only thing preventing deaths, Anna and Kristoff race to find a cure. But can they return in time, before Elsa's strength runs out?

**Chapter One: Set for Happily Ever After**

A flash of light caught Anna's eye. She jumped up and leaned out the window, then smiled as she caught the glitter of sunshine off of giant blocks of ice, and the trim of a large, freshly polished, deluxe sled. A sled she knew better than any other. She watched as the driver directed his reindeer to a stop just outside the kitchen entrance, then pulled off a cap to reveal messy blond hair. Then she turned and darted out the door, down the stairs, her heart racing.

She'd been waiting eagerly for Kristoff's return for several days, ever since he'd said goodbye to her before leaving to pick up the latest ice shipment. He'd mentioned that he'd be stopping by the trolls, and that he had something important he wanted to say to her when he returned.

She had no idea what he had planned. She did know that she was eager to find out. After all...

Olaf had once told her, when she was turning to ice, that Kristoff loved her, and she trusted his opinion. For all his charming naivete sometimes, the snowman had an innocent, and frequently correct, way of looking at things. And she'd seen Kristoff battling a blizzard to come to her side. She'd known then that Olaf was right, Kristoff cared for her.

The two years since then had only served to deepen their relationship. She'd shown him all the rooms and secrets and her favorite spots in the castle. He'd taken her out to the ice fields, showed her what is life was like up there, the beauty of ice when it was being hammered into blocks and chipped straight from the mountain side. They'd also taken a longer visit to the trolls. She'd gotten to really know Kristoff's adopted family, and found she liked them.

Kristoff had also gotten to know the servants who had watched over her childhood. And, most amazingly, he had become a true friend to Elsa. Granted, Elsa had been prepared to like him for how well he'd watched over her, but the formal 'queen' and 'subject' relationship had transformed into a definite friendship.

Kristoff had, in fact, been a major contributor to helping Elsa hone her powers. Even after find the key to reversing winter and learning that Anna loved her, Elsa had been wary of her abilities. Kristoff, on the other hand, had found the power of ice to be absolutely fascinating. His enthusiasm had guided Elsa into exploring her talent, discovering it's limits (or some of them, they still hadn't managed to tire her out), and reawakening her childhood love of her powers. With Kristoff marveling over her skills and expounding on random theories over how they worked, Elsa had finally grown into her abilities. Far from being afraid, her people now affectionately called her their Snow Queen, and Anna had heard more than one person from Ariendelle proudly bragging about their young and talented ruler.

Anna burst through the door into the courtyard, just as Kristoff finished unharnessing Sven and sent him to his stall with an affectionate slap on the rump. The young man turned at the sound of her footsteps, then caught her as she leaped for him, a broad smile on his face. "Wow. I'd almost think you missed me."

"Of course I missed you. And Sven." She added, as the reindeer turned around and butted her arm in a bid for attention. She scratched his head, then sent him on his way. Then she turned back to Kristoff. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah. The ice fields are great. And the guys say the ice is really solid. Splits really well." He smirked. "Of course, it helps that the Snow Queen is helping out."

Anna giggled. "And did you get to visit your family? How was Grandpappy?"

"What...oh, Grandpappy was great. Three more of the kids earned fire crystals, and a couple guys have added a stone or two." Kristoff looked suddenly distracted.

"Wow. Some of those guys could stand to lose a stone or two, in my opinion." Anna grimaced, remembering the trouble she'd had, picking up some of the kids on their last visit.

"Yeah. No kidding. But anyway...Anna..." Kristoff stumbled over his words. He looked uncomfortable, all of a sudden. "Look, could I get a bath, so I don't smell quite so much like Sven, and then meet you in the garden?" He took a deep breath. "There's...there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay." She felt a little worried about his uncharacteristic solemnity, but she knew he'd tell her what he wanted in his own time. That was just Kristoff. "Meet you there in an hour. You want a snack, or a drink?"

"A drink would be great." Kristoff sighed.

"All right. I'll see you there then." She leaned up to deliver a peck on the cheek. "You go ahead and wash up."

Kristoff nodded. "Thanks." Then he disappeared inside, headed for his rooms. Anna watched him go, then headed for the kitchens, wondering if they'd have any of the cider Kristoff liked so well.

An hour later, Kristoff joined her in the garden. He looked better, his hair damp from the wash, and the grime of travel and cutting ice cleaned off. He took the cider she offered him and swallowed a big gulp, then wiped his mouth with a sigh of contentment. "You have no idea how much I miss that when I'm working." He looked at Anna. "Well, I don't miss it as much as I miss you, of course, cause it's just cider, and you're...well we're...I mean...you're you and we're...us, and I really do miss you when I'm away, so..."

Anna smirked and put a hand over his mouth. "You could just kiss me, you know."

"Wha...oh." Kristoff smiled, then bent his head and kissed her, long and deep. By the time he pulled away, they were both flushed, and Anna felt a little...tingly.

"So...you really missed me." She smiled, still dazed, into Kristoff's face.

"Yeah, I did. And I...ummm...well, there's something I've been...well, I've been wanting to ask you." Kristoff took two steps back, rubbing the back of his head. "See...the thing is, I really like you. More than like, really. And I was, I was wondering..." He paused and pulled a small pouch out of his pocket, opened it and dumped it into his hand. "Anna, I love you." He held out his hand, revealing a ring, set with a chip of fire crystal. "Will you marry me?"

For a moment she couldn't breathe. She stared at the ring, her mind whirling.

Kristoff. Marriage. She'd loved him for a long time, almost the entire two years they'd known each other. Ever since he'd helped her find Elsa. But she'd learned from her experience with Hans, not to take things too fast, or too much for granted. But this was Kristoff. Her Kristoff.

"Anna?" Kristoff's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Wait...what?"

Kristoff sighed. "Will you marry me? I mean, if you don't want to, I understand, it's just..."

"Yes." Anna put a hand over his mouth again. "Yes, of course I want to marry you."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "You do? I mean...that's great, I mean...Umm...I..." His eyes lit up with the same heady joy she felt, and then he swept her off her feet into the air. "YES!" He twirled her around once, then set her on her feet and cupped his hand under her chin to kiss her once more.

Anna kissed him back for a long moment, the pushed him back. "We should probably tell Elsa." She felt suddenly nervous. "I think...I mean, I know Elsa likes you, so hopefully it'll be okay, not like the last time."

Kristoff smirked. "I'm way better than the last guy. And besides...you said it, the Snow Queen likes me."

Anna smiled, his confidence easing some of the butterflies in her stomach. "Well...let's go talk to my sister then."

They found Elsa in the Queen's office. She usually worked there until mid-afternoon, looking at the reports and petitions from the kingdom. Anna knocked firmly on the wood.

"Enter." Elsa looked up, then rose from her seat as the two of them stepped inside. "Anna. Kristoff."

"Your Majesty." Kristoff ducked his head in a bow, looking as nervous as Anna had felt in the gardens.

Elsa smiled at him. "How were the ice fields?"

"They're great!" Kristoff relaxed. "The ice is really good this year, and it's splitting well. We've got solid blocks this time. The leaders of the ice teams said to relay their thanks, for the help you've given them. Thanks to your magic, we've had a lot less wasted ice during the splitting process."

"I'm glad." Elsa turned to look out the window, towards the ice fields. Anna had seen that habit before. Elsa had developed a sensitivity to most kinds of ice, and to her own spells in particular, over the two years she'd developed her powers. She suspected Elsa was doing a quick check on the magic, to make sure everything was working well.

Sure enough, Elsa turned back to them a moment later. "Well, I appreciate the report, but I have a feeling that's not the only reason you two are here."

"Ummm, well, it's not, actually." Anna took Kristoff's hand. "There was something I...well, Kristoff...I mean we...there was something we wanted to ask you. Only...please...please just think about it..."

Elsa blinked. "Anna, what's going on?"

"I want your permission to marry Anna." Kristoff blurted the words out.

Elsa blinked, looking taken aback. "What?"

"Kristoff and I want to get married." Anna gripped Kristoff's hand tighter. "I know what you said last time, but this isn't the same. We've known each other for two years, and I've met his family, and we've talked. A lot. And shared things. And he's even helped you with your powers. And I love him. Seriously, I do. I know that I've said that before, and I was really mistaken, and I'm glad you stopped me then, but this is different, and I..."

"Yes." Elsa's voice cut across her words. Anna froze.

Kristoff blinked. "Yes?"

Elsa smiled, though there was a trace of sadness in it. "You asked for my blessing on your marriage, and my answer is yes."

"Yes. Just like that." Kristoff stared. "Well...that was...I thought I'd get a lot more resistance." He ran a hand through his blond hair.

Anna stared at him. "You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, ice hauler with a reindeer and trolls as family. It's not exactly a normally approved match." Kristoff grimaced. "Even if I am Ariendelle's official Ice Master. Most princesses marry a prince on a white horse. Not an ice man on a gray reindeer."

"That never mattered to me. Besides, the one prince on a white horse that I met was a jerk." Anna grimaced. Then she turned back to her sister. "It's...it's really okay?"

"Of course." Elsa stepped forward and took her hand. "It's like you said, you've known each other for two years. And I've known him for two years too. I know what kind of man he is, and I think he'll really make you happy. Besides...it's obvious that he loves you, and you love him."

"Yeah. I do." Anna felt a blush spreading over her cheeks. "I really do."

Elsa reached up and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe, Anna. If Kristoff can give you that, then he absolutely has my blessing."

"I will. I mean, to the best of my ability, I will."

Elsa released Anna to face Kristoff. "Then that's all I ask." She turned away from both of them, but Anna caught the shimmer of tears in her eyes. She felt a little teary-eyed herself. Or something. Her chest felt tight. "Do you know when you want the wedding?"

Anna stared at Kristoff. She hadn't even thought of that. Kristoff frowned, then took her hand again. "Would winter be okay?" He grinned. "I don't have as many duties then. Plus, it was winter that brought us together, so..."

Anna relaxed, feeling a smile steal over her face. "Winter sounds great." Another thought struck her. "Oh, could we live here?"

"Sure. I'd like that. I mean, if you agree, Your Majesty." Kristoff blushed.

Elsa laughed. "I'd love it if you lived here. You can even bring your family to visit. And invite them to the wedding."

"They'd love that." Kristoff grinned, embarrassment forgotten.

"Then it's settled." Elsa gestured, and the door opened. "Now, why don't you two go plan your wedding, while I finish up these reports, and we can talk about it more over dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner." Anna moved forward to wrap her sister in a quick hug, then grabbed Kristoff's hand and darted out the door. Her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest, she was so happy.

She'd dreamed so long of a happily ever after with her true love. It finally felt like all her dreams might be coming true.


End file.
